Par delà le temps II
by Dryades
Summary: Deuxième et dernier volet - Monde alternatif. Un amour improbable entre une humaine et un semi-esprit... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada.


Un cri… Un pleur… Un enfant pleurait… Perdu dans les bois…

Il chercha la provenance de cette peine, il courut, d'un endroit à un autre, cherchant l'origine de cette tristesse… Au détour d'un chemin, perdu entre les arbres… Il la trouva… Une petite fille… Abandonnée… En ce lieu interdit…

Lorsqu'il s'approcha et qu'il la vit, son cœur, ou ce qu'il en restait, s'arrêta de battre… Elle… Enfin… Après trois cent ans d'attente… Elle était revenue…

Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un devait la prendre, la recueillir, s'occuper d'elle. Sinon… Il la perdrait encore une fois…

Il pensa alors à l'ancien, qui vivait près de la cascade. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire directement, il l'aurait chassé sinon… Lui… L'esprit maudit… Il pria le ciel et le vent, l'eau et la terre, pour que son message lui parvienne, pour qu'il puisse entendre l'appel de l'enfant… Une bourrasque s'éleva, traversant la forêt, se répercutant sur le sol, faisant écho dans chaque brin d'herbe, créant des tourbillons dans la rivière… Son message était parvenu à une oreille qu'il savait attentive, le sage ne tarderait pas à venir… Il devait partir…

Attiré par les forces de la nature, un vieil homme parcourut la forêt, il put alors entendre l'appel à l'aide désespéré d'un petit être. Se dirigeant vers les pleurs déchirant, il découvrit bientôt un enfant, un bébé, à peine quelques jours, une petite fille, abandonnée et seule au monde.

"_Pauvre enfant…" _songea-t-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras, « Qui t'a laissé là ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant, la berçant pour soulager son chagrin, regardant tout autour de lui s'assurant qu'aucun danger ne les guettait. « Viens avec moi, tu n'as plus à avoir peur » lui promit-il. Ainsi, le vieil homme emmena la douce enfant chez lui, il ne laisserait pas une si jeune vie, innocente, s'éteindre par la cruauté de l'homme, trop de tragédies et de morts étaient déjà à déplorer en cette sombre contrée. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa modeste demeure et qu'il avait installé un abri nécessaire pour cette toute jeune vie, il demanda alors au vide qui les entourait tous deux, « Comment vais-je t'appeler ? Peut-être as-tu déjà un nom ? »

Le vent qu'il entendait souffler par-delà ses murs, lui murmura un mot : « Shunrei… Est-ce ainsi que tu t'appelles ? » Demanda-t-il à l'enfant. Le bébé sourit à cette appellation, le vieil homme sut ainsi que ce serait le nom de la pauvre orpheline…

Le vieux maître Dohko adopta alors la petite fille, sa petite Shunrei. Il l'éleva comme sa fille, comme son enfant, il la vit faire ses premiers pas, son premier rire, il vit chaque étape qui berça cette jeune vie. Mais pas seulement lui… Loin… Perdu dans la rivière, dans les remous de la cascade, un autre regard, tendre et attentif la guettait, surveillant chacun de ses pas…

Le bébé grandit et devint une enfant, joyeuse et épanouie, attentive aux échos de la nature, sans s'apercevoir que des yeux attendris la surveillaient à chaque instant, à chaque étape de sa vie. Dès qu'elle tombait, dès que la peur la gagnait, seule dans la forêt, une voix lui murmurait _« Je suis là, tout va bien… »_ Et alors, elle se relevait, en souriant, courageuse et confiante.

L'esprit qui l'avait secouru alors, ne cessait d'observer son évolution, à travers les secondes, les minutes, les jours, les années… Peu lui importait l'attente… Elle était revenue…

La petite fille grandit, peu à peu. Elle parcourait la forêt, les montagnes, les rivières. Plusieurs fois elle s'était perdue au plus profond de la forêt, avait pleuré, se retrouvant seule et abandonnée, le même sentiment d'effroi que lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas consciemment. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, une main invisible avait pris la sienne, la ramenant sur le sentier, ou avait essuyé ses larmes. Shunrei ne comprenait pas, mais bien qu'il n'y ait personne près d'elle, elle ne se sentait plus entièrement seule…

Bien des années après, Shunrei était devenue une belle jeune femme. Généreuse dans l'âme, prête à se sacrifier pour les autres s'il le fallait, douce et aimable, mais toujours aussi isolée dans cette contrée sauvage protégée par les montagnes qui l'entourait… Elle vivait, avec le vieil homme qui était devenu un père pour elle, mais loin de toute compagnie, loin de tout village, loin de tout…

Elle passait des heures à observer le flot continu de la rivière qui s'écoulait près de chez elle, depuis certainement des millénaires… Le vieux maître était parti se recueillir au loin, elle s'octroya alors un de ses plaisirs coutumiers. Elle retira la robe qui la couvrait et plongea dans l'eau froide. Elle nagea entre les flots, senti les plantes aquatiques caresser sa peau. Alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, elle avait laissé le courant l'emmener vers les rapides, elle ne parvint plus alors à contrôler son corps dans la puissance de la rivière qui la submergeait. Projetée par le courant, son corps se cogna contre un rocher et elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, elle discerna une forme entre les vagues qui la noyaient peu à peu, un visage, un regard, bleu comme les flots…

Doucement, l'esprit embrumé, elle se réveilla. Petit à petit elle aperçut le feuillage verdoyant qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle, entre les branches des arbres, perçut le chant des oiseaux et le bruit d'une cascade qui s'écrasait avec force. Et tandis que sa conscience refaisait lentement surface, elle vit un jeune homme, penché sur elle, l'air soucieux.

_« Réveilles toi, ne pars pas encore… ne me laisses pas… » _Elle entendait une voix douce et profonde l'appeler mais pourtant, les lèvres de jeunes homme ne bougeaient pas. Soudainement, elle se souvint un peu plus tôt, elle se trouvait seule, nageant au milieu de la rivière… nue… Et maintenant, un homme se penchait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se releva brutalement en hurlant et couvrant son corps de ses mains. L'inconnu recula, surpris.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Partez ! » Cria-t-elle et apeurée.

« N'aie pas peur… » Lui dit l'homme, « Je ne te ferais rien… »

« Que faites-vous ici ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! » Continuait de paniquer la douce jeune fille.

« Tu t'es faite entraîner par le courant, tu te noyais, j'ai juste voulu venir à ton aide, c'est tout… » Désira-t-il la convaincre.

Shunrei regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, ils étaient tout près de la rivière, et un tissu recouvrait son corps dénudé. « Je… Je vous remercie… » Souffla-t-elle embarrassée.

« Cette rivière est dangereuse, tu ne devrais pas t'y aventurer » lui conseilla le jeune homme avenant.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Shunrei regarda l'homme avec plus d'attention. Il était grand, de longs cheveux noirs, un visage doux traduisant une certaine inquiétude, un regard bleu profond dans lesquels s'épanouissant une vive lueur. Sans savoir pourquoi, en la présence de ce jeune homme, une sensation étrange naissait en elle, une impression de déjà vu, comme si elle connaissait déjà cet homme, elle n'avait pas peur et un sentiment de sécurité s'installa en elle. « Je… m'appelle Shunrei… » Se présenta-t-elle doucement.

L'homme sourit avec tendresse, « Enchanté, je suis Shiryu » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« Vous… Vous habitez dans le village de l'autre côté de la montagne ? » Demanda Shunrei, curieuse de la soudaine présence du jeune homme dans un endroit aussi isolé et sauvage où personne ne s'aventurait jamais.

« Eh bien… Pas exactement… » Réfléchit-il, « Disons que je vis dans les environs » souri-t-il.

Shunrei le regarda curieuse, « Mais personne ne vit dans les environs » lui affirma-t-elle.

Shiryu rit doucement, « Il semblerait que moi si ».

« C'est étrange alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu, je vis ici depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais vu personne. Vous venez d'emménager ? »

« Non, tout comme toi je vis ici depuis toujours » lui répondit-il simplement.

« Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré ? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus stupéfaite.

« Peut-être nous sommes nous déjà rencontré… Sans le savoir… » Dit-il en souriant doucement.

Shunrei ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, subitement, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en tenue convenable pour engager une conversation avec un parfait inconnu. Elle se mit à rougir, se leva prestement et s'éloigna de l'homme en courant, « Je… Je dois y aller… » Lança-t-elle.

L'homme ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était assis, il la regarda s'enfuir loin de lui en silence.

La jeune fille stoppa sa course et se retourna hésitante, « Je… Je pourrais vous revoir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Toujours de sa voix calme qui faisait étrangement écho en elle, il lui répondit, « Bien sûr ».

« Comment pourrais-je vous retrouver ? » lui demanda Shunrei le cœur plein d'espoir à l'idée de revoir le bel et mystérieux inconnu.

« Je ne serais jamais loin d'ici, c'est moi qui te retrouverais » lui promit-il en se levant doucement. Confuse de la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée, Shunrei reprit son chemin en courant. _« Je te retrouverais toujours… Shunrei… » _Pensa Shiryu.

Shunrei rentra chez elle, dans la petite demeure qu'elle partageait avec celui que tout le monde dans la région appelait le vieux maître. La maison était vide, heureusement, elle n'aurait pas voulu inquiéter son père adoptif. Elle se changea, et regarda longuement la chemise dont le jeune homme l'avait recouverte, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle approcha le tissu de son visage et en inhala profondément le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Elle ne le connaissait pas, pourquoi tant de sensations l'assaillaient alors tout d'un coup en pensant à lui ? Elle était impatiente de le revoir… Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le diner. Elle se retourna en souriant en entendant Dokho rentrer.

« Bienvenu à la maison maître ! » l'accueillit-elle.

« Bonjour Shunrei » lui répondit-il, « Comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

En reprenant son ouvrage, Shunrei sourit doucement, « Bien » répondit-elle succinctement, elle voulait lui raconter l'étrange rencontre qu'elle avait faite, mais ne le fit pas, elle ne voulait pas que le vieux maitre lui pose des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas su répondre, comme "Qui est ce jeune homme ?", "D'où vient-il ?", ce genre de chose. Quand elle y pensait objectivement, rencontrer un inconnu au beau milieu de la forêt n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, après tout il l'avait sauvé, et bien qu'elle ait été nue à ce moment il n'avait rien tenté.

Quelques jours passèrent et Shunrei n'avait toujours pas osé retourner dans la forêt pour retrouver le jeune homme. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et retourna sur le lieu de leur première rencontre. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais rien ne trahissait la présence d'aucun être vivant. L'endroit était comme dépourvu de vie humaine, seul le vent soufflait entre les arbres, faisant danser les feuilles, le chant des oiseaux qui s'élevait dans les airs, le grondement de l'eau se répercutant contre les rochers… Elle soupira tristement, il n'était pas là hein ? Elle s'assit près du bord de la rivière, face à la cascade. L'endroit dans lequel elle avait grandi, bien que féérique, était terriblement solitaire, et cette solitude s'abattit plus sévèrement que jamais sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la chaleur réconfortante du soleil qui filtrait entre les feuilles des arbres et qui caressait doucement sa peau.

« Tu es finalement venue… » L'appela une voix qui la fit sursauter. Elle se leva prestement, regardant partout autour d'elle pour découvrir l'origine de la voix. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il se trouvait dans l'eau, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche nonchalamment ouverte sur le torse. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, mais il ne devait surement pas sortir de la rivière car son corps, ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient entièrement secs. « Je t'ai attendu ces derniers jours… »

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Shunrei bredouilla, « Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin je ne savais pas… »

Le jeune homme sourit, « Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant », doucement il sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de la jeune fille pour finalement s'asseoir à ses pieds, « Tu comptes rester debout ? » lui demanda-t-il, toujours avec ce même sourire léger et rassurant.

« Euh… non… » Répondit-elle timidement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est tranquille ici » souffla-t-il. Elle acquiesça en silence, après quelques minutes où tous deux ne dirent rien, Shunrei parla alors.

« Je… Je te remercie… pour la dernière fois… » Commença-t-elle hésitante, « Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé… »

En lui lançant un regard tendre, il répondit, « Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé te noyer »

« Heureusement que tu étais là, je serais sûrement morte sinon… » Souffla-t-elle. Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long que le précédent, « Je… Je suis désolée… » S'excusa soudain Shunrei.

Shiryu la regarda curieux, « Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille pris une inspiration, « Tu… Tu dois surement t'ennuyer… » S'inquiéta-t-elle tristement, « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens… »

« Je ne m'ennuie pas » lui assura Shiryu, « Je suis content que tu sois venue » confia-t-il.

Shunrei le regarda en rougissant de surprise, il tourna alors son regard bleu sur elle et la scruta profondément de son air paisible. Elle détourna prestement son visage, embarrassée.

« A… Alors tu vis ici ? » Demanda-t-elle afin de reprendre contenance, « C'est étrange que l'on ne se soit jamais vu avant… Même le maître ne m'a jamais parlé de quelqu'un d'autre qui vivrait dans les montagnes et pourtant il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans les environs… »

« Je suis discret » répondit-il simplement, « Et je ne cherche pas vraiment la compagnie non plus »

Shunrei soupira, doucement elle se leva, « Je… Je suis désolée… Je t'importune… » Souffla-t-elle avec tristesse en commençant à s'éloigner, _« Quelle idiote ! » _Se reprocha-t-elle.

Sans bouger, Shiryu porta son attention vers elle, « Tu ne me déranges pas, ne t'ai-je pas dit tout à l'heure que j'attendais que tu reviennes ? » lui dit-il. Shunrei le regarda le cœur chaud. « Viens » l'invita-t-il en désignant la place qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui timidement. Ainsi ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à admirer les beautés de ce paysage sauvage, à se balader. Du jour au lendemain, le quotidien de Shunrei devint bien moins solitaire.

Tous les jours, elle allait s'aventurer près de la cascade où Shiryu l'attendait, chaque fois, sans jamais y déroger. Il était toujours là, l'accueillant d'un sourire chaleureux.

Intrigué par le changement de comportement de Shunrei, un jour, le vieux maitre Dokho se décida à la suivre lors d'une de ses sorties. Discrètement et en silence, il suivit la jeune fille, à travers la forêt, le long de la rivière, et il tomba sur un lieu sauvage et oublié des hommes, un nid perdu au milieu de la nature, composer de verdure vierge et d'une eau pure. Alors le vieil homme vit une scène qui fit trembler son cœur de père d'effroi. Shunrei était installée sur l'herbe, près d'un jeune homme. Les deux jeunes gens se scrutaient profondément d'un regard tendre et amoureux en se tenant les mains avec douceur.

A pas mesuré, le vieil homme sortit des fourrés dans lesquels il s'était dissimulé.

« Shunrei ! » interpella-t-il d'une voix forte, « Eloigne-toi tout de suite de lui ! » ordonna Dokho.

« Maître ! » sursauta la jeune fille en rougissant. Shiryu dirigea son attention vers le vieil homme, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Viens immédiatement ! » tonna-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Shunrei se leva doucement, « Maître… » Hésita-t-elle, « Je… Je suis désolée… Je vous présente Shiryu, il est… »

« Je sais très bien qui est cet homme » la coupa-t-il sans lâcher de son regard froid le jeune homme qui le dévisageait avec autant d'insistance. « Rentre ! Tout de suite ! » Se fâcha-t-il.

Effrayée par cet air qu'elle ne connaissait pas au vieil homme, Shunrei s'enfuit avec un dernier regard inquiet et désolé vers Shiryu. Une fois qu'elle fût loin, Dokho commença alors :

« Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire, esprit ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Après s'être levé et toisé le vieux maître, Shiryu répondit calmement, « Je récupère ce que l'on m'a volé ».

Dokho le foudroya du regard, « Personne ne t'as rien volé, pas dans ce siècle… Retourne dans le monde des esprits, là d'où tu viens ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! » Gronda-t-il avec force.

« Peut-être pas ce siècle… Mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'on me la rend, vous n'avez pas le droit de me la refuser ! » Insista Shiryu.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le vieux maître repris, « Shiryu… Shiryu du Dragon… Dans les anciens temps, par haine, peur et orgueil, on t'a pris ce qui t'étais cher… On t'a enlevé ta femme, on t'a privé de ton enfant… » Récita-t-il, « Mais… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

« Vous et les votre les avez brulés vifs ! » cracha-t-il, la même fureur qu'autrefois illuminant macabrement son regard bleu, « Il n'en restait plus rien quand je suis revenu ! Des cendres ! Rien que des cendres ! » S'étranglait-il par la douleur du souvenir, « Vous m'avez tout prit ! Même le droit de leur offrir une sépulture décente ! La possibilité de m'y recueillir ! » L'accusa Shiryu, « Regarde autour de toi vieux mage ! La nature et le temps ont tout balayé ! Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés… » Dit-il le cœur lourd, « C'est injuste ! Ils étaient innocents ! ».

« Il y avait des innocents aussi parmi ceux que tu as massacrés » lui rappela Dokho le dernier des mages, gardien et geôlier du Dragon, « Shunrei, elle aussi est innocente » continua-t-il, « Laisse la donc vivre en paix et heureuse, loin de toi et de tous ces drames ! Elle ne sera jamais à toi. Je l'ai recueilli et ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Le temps ne changera en rien ton malheur, va en paix et laisse Shunrei tranquille ! »

Shiryu regarda le vieux sage et se mit à rire, « A ton avis, vieil homme, qui t'a conduit jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ? Qui t'a soufflé son nom, son véritable nom, celui qui devait lui revenir depuis des années si ce n'est moi ?! » Shiryu s'éleva de toute sa hauteur, « Cela fais des années, des décennies… Plus de trois cent ans que j'attends son retour ! Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille ! » Cria-t-il. « Elle est mienne ! On ne me l'enlèvera pas de nouveau, j'en empêcherais quiconque osera essayer ! »

Après un soupir, Dokho répondit plus calmement, « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un souvenir des temps anciens… Ta place n'est plus ici… Je ne te laisserais pas la revoir, ou la faire souffrir… Retourne parmi les esprits et trouve la paix… » Lui dit-il en s'éloignant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Shiryu eut beau tenter de courir après le vieil homme, une barrière invisible l'empêcha de dépasser un certain périmètre, il se mit alors à lui crier, « Elle est à moi ! Tu entends vieil homme ! Ni toi, ni les tiens ne m'en priveras à nouveau ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Son cri de douleur et de désespoir se fondait dans le vent, et rapidement ne dépassa pas la force du murmure.

Lorsque le vieux maître arriva chez lui, il ne vit pas Shunrei qui était parti se réfugier en larme dans sa chambre. Il se décida à aller la voir, en ouvrant la porte, il vit la jeune fille, écroulée sur son lit cachant son visage dans l'oreiller et tentant d'étouffer ses pleurs. Elle ne vit pas le vieil homme entrer.

Il la regarda longuement. Ainsi, sa petite-fille, sa petite Shunrei, était la réincarnation de la femme de Shiryu du Dragon, celle- là même que les villageois avait fait périr par les flammes avec son enfant… S'il avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait gardé si près de ces lieux endeuillés, il l'aurait envoyé loin d'ici et se serait assuré que jamais elle ne connaisse cet endroit ainsi que ce qu'il renfermait. Shunrei était une très belle jeune fille, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'un homme, aussi solitaire qu'ait pu être Shiryu, soit tombé amoureux d'elle, que ce soit il y a trois siècles ou aujourd'hui.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il. Elle sursauta.

« Maître… » S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant, un long silence pesant s'installa, quand elle demanda soudain, « Pourquoi ? Shiryu est un gentil garçon… Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal… » Pleura-t-elle doucement. Le vieil homme soupira, comment lui expliquer, se dit-il, par où commencer…

Il se dit finalement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de la tragédie qui était survenue trois siècles plus tôt dans cette plaine cachée du monde par les hautes montagnes.

« Suis-moi… » Souffla-t-il, « Je vais te montrer quelque chose… »

La jeune fille suivit son père adoptif, ils marchèrent longtemps et contournèrent la forêt, Dokho souhaitant vivement éviter à Shunrei de s'y aventurer ou la traverser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, Shunrei vit s'étendre à ses pieds une large plaine. Rien, excepté la nature ne s'y épanouissait. Puis en observant plus attentivement, elle vit au loin un village se découper dans cette étendue sauvage. Le vieux mage poursuivit alors sa route et la jeune fille le suivit en silence.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le village que Shunrei avait vu un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi. C'était un spectacle de désolation et de mort, on aurait dit un cimetière géant, de nombreuses tombes parsemaient les rues de ce petit hameaux dont il ne restait que des vestiges calcinés et en ruines.

« Que… Que faisons-nous ici ? » Demanda Shunrei légèrement apeurée par l'ambiance macabre qui se dégageait du lieu.

« Sais-tu pourquoi personne ne vit aux alentours de chez nous ? » la questionna doucement Dokho.

« Non… » Avoua-t-elle, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question.

Dokho soupira lourdement, se remémorant ce que son propre maître lui avait raconté, « Trop de peine et de douleur se sont abattues en ces lieux… » Commença-t-il, « Des horreurs sans nom. L'homme a fui ces contrées, fui ces malheurs… Ils avaient commis l'erreur de s'attaquer à un démon et de le mettre en colère, un descendant des esprits Dragons qui régnaient autrefois. » Expliqua le vieil homme, « L'esprit a donc déchainé sa fureur sur eux, sur chaque être vivant ayant la mauvaise idée de s'aventurer au cœur de ces montagnes. De nombreux guerriers furent envoyés pour terrasser le Dragon, mais rien ne pouvait venir à bout de sa rage et de sa cruauté. Puisqu'il était impossible d'en finir avec lui, mes ancêtres l'enfermèrent au cœur de la forêt d'où il ne devait jamais sortir. Les morts furent nombreux, comme tu peux le constater » dit-il en désignant les tombeaux qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, « Et pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à décrire les atrocités qu'il y a eu… »

Angoissée par le récit que lui faisait son père adoptif, Shunrei déglutit difficilement. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de ce récit, ni en quoi cela pouvait bien la concerner.

« Mais… Pourquoi me raconter vous tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, « Ce pays est plein de légende, et alors ? »

Dokho la regarda longuement, « Ce n'est pas une légende Shunrei » lui assura-t-il, « Et l'esprit dont je viens de te parler erre toujours dans cette forêt » dit-il en levant le regard vers cette dernière qui s'étendait un peu plus en amont. « Cet homme, Shiryu… N'est autre que cet esprit meurtrier » avoua-t-il, « Shiryu du Dragon » Conclut-il sous le regard horrifié de Shunrei.

« Ce… C'est impossible… » marmonna Shunrei, « Il… Il n'est pas comme ça… » S'étranglait-elle.

« Je suis désolé Shunrei mais telle est la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle à admettre. »

« Shiryu n'est pas ce que vous dite ! » pleura-t-elle, « Il est doux, gentil et honnête ! » tenta-t-elle de défendre le jeune homme.

« Shunrei… » Souffla doucement le vieux maître, « L'homme auquel tu t'es attaché vis depuis presque mille ans » tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre, « Il erre dans notre monde, il n'est pas humain ! » voulut-il la convaincre.

Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée de désarroi Shunrei tentait d'accuser le coup qu'elle venait de prendre en plein cœur.

« Je… Je refuse de le croire ! Je ne veux pas ! » Cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant vers l'orée de la forêt. Elle avait besoin de voir Shiryu, qu'il lui dise que tout était faux, qu'il lui assure qu'il était honnête avec elle, qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais commis de telles atrocités.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait dans la forêt vers l'endroit où elle et Shiryu avait l'habitude de se donner rendez-vous, elle l'appelait désespérément en courant, « Shiryu ! Shiryu ! »

Rien, personne ne répondait à son appel, seuls les oiseaux et le vent qui balançait les feuilles des arbres entre leurs branches faisaient écho. Finalement, elle arriva au sein de la petite clairière qui abritait la cascade où elle et le jeune homme se voyait à chaque fois. « Shiryu ! » appela-t-elle une fois de plus.

« Shunrei ! » entendit-elle. Ne l'ayant ni vu, ni entendu approcher, elle ne sut pas d'où il était arrivé mais tout de suite après qu'il eut prononcé son nom, elle avait senti une paire de bras l'entourer avec chaleur et un torse contre lequel elle pleura longuement.

« Dis-moi que c'est faux ! » le supplia-t-elle, « Dis-moi que tout ça ne sont que des mensonges ! » elle pleurait inlassablement dans ses bras qui l'étreignaient avec douceur.

Shiryu restait silencieux, la pressant contre lui avec ferveur. C'était une sensation unique qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé depuis des siècles et qu'elle connaissait pour la première fois dans cette vie. Il craignait qu'elle ne le rejette. Il lui avait caché la vérité, lui avait menti, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour qu'elle reste près de lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?! » cria-t-elle en frappant le torse du jeune homme de ses poings, son visage couvert de larmes.

Il la rapprocha de lui et la serra alors encore plus fort, « Je ne voulais pas… » Lui assura-t-il d'une voix profonde, « Je ne voulais pas te mentir… »

Shunrei le repoussa et s'éloigna de lui tremblante, « Tu les as tué… » Souffla-t-elle estomaqué, « Tu les as tous tué alors… » Réalisa-t-elle, « Tous ces gens… Toutes ces tombes… » Se souvint-elle en repensant au village qu'elle avait découvert pour la première fois cet après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce que le vieux mage t'as dit ? » lui demanda-t-il. Shunrei continuait d'agrandir la distance qui les séparait en le regardant effrayée. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'enfuir, Shiryu la rejoignit à une vitesse impressionnante afin de l'en empêcher, « Qu'est-ce qu'il ta raconté ? » lui reposa-t-il la question en la sondant de son regard tendre.

« Que tu es un démon… » Pleura Shunrei apeurée, « Tu as détruit chaque homme, chaque vie qui s'est trouvé sur ton passage… » S'étranglait-elle, effrayée de subir le même sort maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cru le vieil homme ? Celui-là même qui l'avait recueilli et qui l'avait toujours protégé ? Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'était sentie poussée à retrouver Shiryu, elle avait accouru jusqu'à lui, se jetant probablement dans la gueule du loup, se dit-elle.

« Ce qu'il a dit… est vrai… » Avoua-t-il avec difficulté en plongeant son regard au sol. Shunrei eut un hoquet de terreur alors que le jeune homme continuait de serrer doucement son bras pour la retenir près de lui. « Est-ce tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-il, « Que j'avais dévasté la région, que je l'avais plongée dans un bain de sang ? » interrogea-t-il plus sévèrement.

« Tu… Tu me fais peur… » Gémit Shunrei.

« C'est facile pour toi de me juger, tu ne te souviens de rien ! » cria-t-il, effrayé que la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait attendu si longtemps ne se détourne de lui. « Tu ne te souviens pas des cris, des flammes ! De cette folie qui m'a tout enlevé ! Qui nous a tout enlevé ! » Continua-t-il de l'accuser en serrant son bras avec plus de force. « Ton amour… Notre bébé… » Pleura-t-il, « Il était trop jeune… Il ne pourra jamais revenir ! »

Shunrei ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait Shiryu, pourquoi la prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle se sentait apeurée, mais triste également de voir Shiryu dans cet état. Bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux, elle avait nourri l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, il puisse y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre elle et le beau jeune homme. Mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité. Toutes ces horreurs, la cruauté que son grand-père lui avait décrite, elle ne savait comment les gérer en elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » interrogea-t-elle perdue.

Le regard brillant de larme Shiryu l'entraîna avec force sur plusieurs mètres, puis il s'arrêta soudainement. « Que vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement en désignant une place vide. Shunrei ne répondit rien, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il attendait d'elle. « Que vois-tu ?! » répéta Shiryu en criant.

« Rien ! Je ne vois rien ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour, « Que me veux-tu à la fin ?! » Voulut-elle savoir, « Pourquoi ne me tues pas tout de suite puisque tu le feras de toute façon ?! » Insista la jeune fille.

Shiryu tressaillit en entendant ses dernières paroles. Abattu il lâcha le bras de Shunrei sur lequel il fit glisser sa main. « Il y a longtemps… Ma maison était ici… Juste à cet endroit… » Lui montra-t-il.

Shunrei l'écouta, le regarda profondément. Son cœur se serra, le jeune homme avait l'air si désemparée. Oui elle avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir bien qu'il est lâché la prise qu'il avait un peu plus tôt sur elle.

« J'y vivais… » Continua Shiryu, « Avec ma femme, mon fils… » Sa voix s'emplit de chagrin lorsqu'il cita ces êtres si chers à son cœur. « Ces hommes que j'ai tué, il y a trois cents ans… » Shunrei fut parcourue d'un tremblement, la réalité la heurtant de nouveau de plein fouet, « Ils sont venus un jour, ils les ont poursuivis, attrapés, enfermés chez nous… » La tension qui parcourait Shiryu était visible sur son visage, elle se ressentait à travers tout son corps, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague comme si il revivait ces instants. « J'avais bâti cette maison pour les protéger, pour les abriter… Elle est finalement devenue leur tombeau… » Dit-il douloureusement, « Je n'étais pas là… je n'étais pas là pour les sauver… Je suis arrivé trop tard… » Pleura-t-il.

Shunrei serrait ses mains contre sa poitrine, le récit qu'elle entendait la mettait hors d'haleine. Elle ressentait la difficulté de Shiryu à raconter son histoire ainsi que la souffrance qui l'accablait. « Que… Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Shiryu lui lança un regard désespéré, elle ignorait que ce qu'il racontait la concernait elle aussi, qu'il s'agissait de son histoire également. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna d'elle, regardant la cascade qui s'écoulait un peu plus loin. « Les villageois ont incendié la maison » dit-il finalement, « Alors que ma famille était à l'intérieur… »

Des larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau du regard triste de Shunrei alors qu'elle écoutait la tragique conclusion de son récit. « Pour… Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? » Parvint-elle à demander avec difficulté.

« Elle… Enfin nous… Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être ensemble… » Répondit Shiryu, « Elle était humaine, moi non. Les habitants de la région me voyait comme un démon, mais pas elle » dit-il avec un léger sourire, « Elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi, elle me parlait si naturellement. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, nous nous sommes unis et… » Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau, « Lorsque notre enfant est né, les villageois ont pris peur » raconta Shiryu, « Ils pensaient que notre bébé serait une menace pour eux lorsqu'il aurait grandi. Alors ils les ont tués. » Conclut-il avec difficulté.

La gorge serrée de tristesse Shunrei avança d'un pas hésitant vers le jeune homme, mais s'arrêta avant d'être arrivée à son niveau, « Shiryu… » Souffla-t-elle, abasourdie d'apprendre que Shiryu, déjà, n'était pas humain, mais aussi qu'il avait eu une femme et un enfant. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

« J'ai vu la maison brûlé » dit-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille, « J'ai entendu leur cri, ils étaient tout près mais je n'ai pas pu… » Sa voix se brisa, « Les villageois m'avais maintenu au sol, ils riaient, ils… » Shiryu ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. J'ai senti une force monter en moi, j'étais désespéré et fou de rage, je voulais les tuer ! » avoua-t-il avec force, « Et c'est ce que j'ai fait… Je leur ai fait connaitre le même sort que celui qu'ils avaient fait subir à ma famille… » Souffla-t-il, « J'ai tout détruit, mon véritable pouvoir s'est éveillé à ce moment. Je n'ai fait preuve d'aucune pitié ! Ils avaient beau envoyer des armées entières pour me vaincre je n'en ai pas laissé vivre un seul ! Ils avaient tué ma famille, alors que nous étions innocents, nous n'avions jamais causé de tort à qui que ce soit ! Pourquoi auraient-ils eut le droit de continuer à vivre alors que ma femme et mon fils n'était plus que cendre par leur faute ?! » S'enflamma-t-il. « J'ai fini par être fait prisonnier, dans cette forêt, ton grand père est le mage qui entretient ces barrières ».

« Désolée, je… je ne savais pas… tout ça… » Souffla Shunrei. Elle ressentait toujours de la peur, mais elle ne pouvait plus en vouloir autant à Shiryu, pas après avoir entendu ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Shiryu la regarda profondément en silence, le cœur battant. Il voulait lui avouer le reste, qui elle était vraiment, qu'eux deux étaient liés pour toujours, mais comment lui faire comprendre sans la détruire ? Sans la heurter et la blesser ? Elle était encore si jeune, pas tellement plus qu'à l'époque où ils avaient eu leur enfant dans leur ancienne vie, mais les temps étaient différents maintenant. Autrefois au même âge, Shunrei était une femme, maintenant elle était encore une enfant.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il en fut extirpé par une douce caresse sur sa main, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Shunrei, qui se tenait près de lui, enserrant son bras. Il l'étreignit avec ferveur alors, enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux et inhalant profondément le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

« Eloigne-toi de ma petite fille » ordonna une voix sortie de nulle part.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent, surpris par l'intrusion soudaine du vieux maître qui était venu rattraper Shunrei. Le visage de Shiryu se ferma en une expression de colère, alors qu'il allait répondre au vieil homme, Shunrei lança :

« Vous n'avez pas été entièrement honnête maître ! » l'accusa-t-elle, « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit toute la vérité ? » demanda la jeune fille, « Ce qu'a fait Shiryu est terrible oui, mais ce que lui-même à subit est tout aussi atroce ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me raconter seulement la partie qui vous arrangeait ! »

« Je refuse que tu t'approches de ce monstre ! » tonna le vieux mage, « De plus grand malheur encore t'attendront si tu demeures à ses côtés » prévint-il.

« Taisez-vous ! » s'énerva Shiryu, « Contrairement aux vôtres je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal, ni dans cette vie ni dans l'autre ! » se défendit Shiryu en serrant la main de Shunrei dans la sienne.

Shunrei le regarda étrangement, ignorant ce que Shiryu voulait dire par ‟l'autre vie".

« Vous m'avez fait prisonnier de cette terre ! Cela ne vous suffit pas ? Pourquoi vous acharnez vous ainsi ?! » Demanda Shiryu furieux.

« La douleur t'as déjà fait perdre la raison une fois ! Ne penses-tu pas que recommencer les mêmes erreurs engendrera les mêmes conséquences ?! » Dit l'homme avec force et conviction.

« Quelle erreur ai-je commise ?! » insista Shiryu, « Celle d'avoir aimé ?! D'avoir eu un enfant ?! Pour quelle raison serait-ce des erreurs ?! »

« Les démons et les humains ne sont pas fait pour vivre ensemble ! Regarde quel a été le résultat d'une telle union ! »

« Shunrei est à moi ! Elle m'est revenue ! » Cria-t-il, « Après tout ce temps, après trois cent ans d'attente elle est de retour auprès de moi ! » Laissa échapper Shiryu.

Shunrei tressaillit et tourna son attention sur Shiryu, elle le regarda interdit. Lorsque Shiryu s'aperçut de la bévue qu'il avait faite sa respiration stoppa net et il lança à Shunrei un regard incertain.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Shunrei hésitante en retirant sa main de celle du jeune homme, ce n'était pas la première fois que Shiryu faisait une allusion dans ce sens, mais jusque-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment noté ou réussi à organiser ses propres pensées.

« Shunrei, je… » Il ne parvenait plus à parler ou à trouver ses mots. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir omis quelques détails… » S'interposa le vieux maître, « Shunrei, viens… » Dit-il doucement en tendant sa main, « Ce monde n'est pas le tien, il n'est pas fait pour toi… » Voulut-il lui faire accepter de son air paternel.

« De… De quoi parle-t-il maître… je… je ne comprends rien… » S'essouffla-t-elle.

« C'est sans importance, viens, rentrons. »

« Non ! » insista Shiryu, « Shunrei je… c'est… » Dès qu'il se trouvait face à la belle jeune fille, son courage l'abandonnait.

« Shiryu, explique-moi… » L'implora la jeune fille.

« C'est inutile ! » coupa court le vieux sage, « rentrons et ne revenons plus jamais dans ce lieu maudit ».

Le cœur de Shunrei était douloureux, elle ne quittait pas Shiryu de son regard triste et perdu. Alors que le vieil homme s'approchait de Shunrei pour l'entrainer à sa suite, Shiryu fut le plus rapide. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et la maintint fortement contre lui. En à peine le temps d'un courant d'air il l'amena près de la rivière dans laquelle il plongea immédiatement, l'emmenant loin de l'homme qui voulait la lui enlever.

« Shunrei ! » cria le mage qui restait impuissant.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, Shiryu l'avait pris dans ses bras et elle avait alors eu l'impression que le vent la traversait, puis elle s'était vu plonger dans l'eau, toujours protégé par les bras de Shiryu. Effrayée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était visiblement dans l'eau, mais sa vision n'était pas trouble comme elle aurait normalement dû l'être et elle ne sentait pas l'eau sur elle ou imprégner ses vêtements, ni le courant la porter, seulement un froid étrange l'envelopper. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Shiryu, qui semblait nager au fond de ses eaux étranges en la portant, elle fut surprise par la physionomie qu'elle rencontra. Il s'agissait bien de Shiryu, elle le reconnu sans difficultés, mais cependant il n'était plus sous sa forme humaine. Elle voyait finalement son autre visage. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des reptiles, et de petites écailles vert-bleutées recouvraient partiellement son corps, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées en pointe et deux canines dépassaient légèrement de ses lèvres. Elle vit également un aileron longer la totalité de son dos. Shunrei ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau sous sa véritable forme. Puis, Shiryu sembla remonter vers la surface, lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de l'eau, Shiryu était sec comme s'il n'y était jamais allé bien qu'elle lui arriva encore au niveau des hanches. Shunrei, elle était détrempé, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, tout. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une grotte dont le seul accès était apparemment sous-marin.

Shiryu porta Shunrei et la posa sur un rebord de pierre.

« Excuse-moi… » Souffla-t-il honteux. Quand il avait senti qu'on essayait d'éloigner son amour de lui, il avait perdu son sang-froid. Il avait emmené Shunrei et emprunté des passages et des chemins que seul les esprits et autres démons peuvent voir et utiliser.

« Qu… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandait Shunrei encore sous le choc, elle regarda Shiryu et vit qu'il avait retrouvé son aspect habituel.

« Ce ne sont que des passages… Rien d'autres… » Dit-il succinct.

« M… Mais… Et toi, tu… » Elle toucha son visage doucement, se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale, elle ne voyait plus les crocs qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, ni aucune autre particularité physique faisant preuve de sa vrai nature.

« Dans ces lieux mon aspect véritable se révèle… » Expliqua-t-il.

« Alors tout ça est bien réel… » Souffla-t-elle perturbée, « Ce n'est pas un cauchemar… »

« Je suis navré… » S'excusa-t-il encore une fois. En la voyant trembler de froid à cause de ses vêtements mouillés, il sortit de l'eau et se hissa près d'elle sur le rebord. Il l'enserra de ses bras, frottant délicatement son dos pour la réchauffer et la pressant contre lui. « Réchauffe-toi… » Murmura-t-il apaisant.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Shiryu ? » demanda la jeune fille des sanglots transparaissant dans sa voix. « Dis-moi ce que j'ignore encore… Je veux la vérité… » Dit-elle en serrant Shiryu avec force.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon… » Dit-il emplit de regret au vue de la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements. Il se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte et se mit à fixer l'eau profonde. Difficilement il commença : « Tu connais mon histoire, l'histoire de cette région… Le sort qu'a connu ma femme et mon fils… » S'étrangla-t-il.

Shunrei acquiesça tristement, de toute évidence Shiryu était toujours fou amoureux de sa femme, malgré les siècles qui avaient passé. Elle devait taire les sentiments qui étaient nés en elle depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Shiryu, les lui révélés ne pourrait que les mettre tous deux mal à l'aise et la situation semblait suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

« Comment était-elle ? » demanda Shunrei.

Shiryu déposa un regard doux sur elle, après un silence il répondit, « Elle était… » Il réfléchit un instant, « Merveilleuse… » Soupira-t-il heureux, « Belle comme le jour, drôle » se mit-il à rire en y resongeant, « Elle était maladroite au possible ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment, « Elle était douée en cuisine mais passait son temps à se brûler ! Elle était très tête en l'air aussi, quand elle était enceinte je devais constamment veiller sur elle, elle aurait bien été fichue de marcher droit dans le vide lorsqu'elle avait la tête ailleurs » sourit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Shunrei était hypnotisée par le sourire qu'affichait Shiryu en parlant de sa défunte épouse. Son cœur se serra, elle décela quelque similitude entre elle et cette femme, peut-être était-ce pour cela que Shiryu l'appréciait, peut-être lui rappelait-elle un petit peu sa femme, bien que les descriptions ‟Belle comme le jour" et ‟drôle" ne lui correspondait pas tellement songea-t-elle tristement.

« Vous deviez être très amoureux… » Souffla-t-elle.

Sans la quitter du regard, Shiryu répondit, « J'étais fou d'elle. La plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé… » En disant cela, il enlaça doucement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans la poitrine de Shunrei, elle retira prestement sa main et regarda Shiryu d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Comment peux-tu faire de telle chose en parlant d'une autre ? » demanda-t-elle outrée et le dévisageant sévèrement. Elle pouvait accepter que Shiryu ne lui rende pas ses sentiments, mais certainement pas qu'il l'utilise comme palliatif ou doublure.

Shiryu respira profondément, « Ce n'est pas une autre… » Lâcha-t-il enfin, « Tu es… Tu es identique à ce que tu étais autrefois… » Souffla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Shunrei perdue, « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par autrefois, pourquoi y fais-tu toujours allusion comme si j'y étais ? »

Shiryu baissa le regard, « Ma femme… » Recommença-t-il avec difficulté, « Toi… Enfin… C'est difficile à expliquer… »

« Essaye toujours » insista Shunrei.

« Tu étais elle » avoua finalement Shiryu en reportant ses yeux sur la jeune fille, guettant sa réaction, « Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour… Que tu trouverais à revenir, que ton âme se réincarnerait… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu es le même visage, le même corps, trait pour trait, chaque courbe et expression… »

Shunrei ne réagit pas, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait laissé pétrifié sur place. Finalement elle se leva doucement sur la pierre humide et recula doucement, l'air effaré. « C'est impossible… » Bredouilla-t-elle sous le choc le regard fixe perdu dans le vide. « Ça n'a pas de sens, je ne… Je ne suis pas ce que tu dis ! » Cria-t-elle effrayée.

Shiryu se leva à son tour et lui fit face, « Tu as déjà vécu auparavant… Avec moi, nous étions… Enfin, tu sais ce que nous étions… »

« Ce n'était pas moi ! Tu te trompes ! » Continuait-elle de crier en proie à la panique.

« Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, ni aucun doute » appuya-t-il, « Tu étais ma femme autrefois, tu as péri dévorée par les flammes, dans notre maison… Avec notre bébé… » Souffla-t-il. « J'ai attendu et attendu encore ton retour ! Je savais que tu me reviendrais ! » Lui confia-t-il avec conviction.

Shunrei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, tout était trop confus, trop douloureux.

« Depuis notre rencontre, n'as-tu pas l'impression de me connaître depuis toujours dans ton cœur ? » demanda-t-il en se saisissant de son bras et la rapprochant de lui, « N'as-tu pas senti cette attraction qui nous lie comme l'aimant au métal ? »

Shunrei tentait de nier en secouant doucement la tête, le regard toujours perdu et le visage noyé de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ce que Shiryu disait, bien qu'en elle, elle savait que c'était bel et bien la vérité.

« Je ne te forcerais jamais à rester près de-moi si tu ne le désires pas… » Continua-t-il, « Si tu me demandes de te laisser vivre en paix et de ne plus jamais t'approcher je le ferais ! » Dit Shiryu le cœur douloureux. « Mais ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien, qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! » Le jeune homme saisit son visage entre ses mains et essuya tendrement les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux confus et la forçant à le regarder.

Shunrei se perdit dans la contemplation des yeux bleus de Shiryu, ce regard profond et tendre l'apaisait et la calmait, faisant disparaître la peur qui l'avait saisie. Sentant la jeune fille se détendre dans ses bras, Shiryu approcha doucement son visage de celui de Shunrei, et avec une passion retenue, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant un baiser attendu depuis trop longtemps.

Shunrei ne tenta pas de se défaire de l'étreinte dans laquelle Shiryu la piégeait. Au contraire, elle sentait que sa place ne pouvait être ailleurs. Comment pourrait-elle décider de le fuir alors qu'elle se sentait enfin exister à ses côtés. Avec tendresse, elle s'accrocha au cou du jeune homme qui resserra alors sa prise sur elle, se délectant toujours du voyage que faisaient ses lèvres sur celles de Shunrei.

« Mon bel amour… » Souffla Shiryu lorsque leur baiser prit fin, « Ma Shunrei… » Murmura-t-il en redéposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Que va-t-on faire ? » demanda Shunrei de sa toute petite voix.

« A quel sujet ? » voulut-il savoir, son front collé à celui de la jeune fille et ses bras enserrant ses hanches.

« Le vieux maître… »

Shiryu soupira, « Il n'est mon ennemi que s'il tente de t'éloigner de moi… A l'époque, les siens ont eu raison de me faire prisonnier… » Concéda-t-il, « Je n'ai pas de haine ou de colère contre lui, il a pris soin de toi tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que le mien arrive… »

« Alors nous pourrions tenter de lui expliquer les choses ? »

« Il sait qui tu es… Je le lui ai dit » avoua-t-il, « Et il n'acceptera jamais que tu demeures près de moi… Il te considère comme sa fille et moi comme un démon. »

« Mais je ne te quitterais pas… Je ne veux pas, ça ferait trop mal… » Pleura-t-elle doucement, contre lui, « Et je ne veux pas le fuir non plus ».

« Rentrons » annonça-t-il, « S'il veut te garder, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Je ne renoncerais pas à toi » lui promit-il.

Il l'enserrant fortement dans ses bras et repris le passage qui les mènerait à l'endroit qu'ils avaient quittés précédemment, en face de la cascade.

Le jour baissait doucement, le vieux maître n'était plus là, impuissant, il avait dû rentrer, attendant le retour de Shunrei. N'étant pas entièrement libre de ses mouvements, Shiryu dû se contraindre à laisser partir Shunrei, avec la promesse qu'elle reviendrait.

Lorsque la jeune fille se trouva face à la demeure dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu, elle vit le vieil homme qui l'attendait inquiet à l'entrée.

« Maître… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Connais-tu l'entière vérité à présent ? » lui demanda-t-il subitement. Elle acquiesça en silence. « Je peux te promettre que je n'ai su qui tu étais réellement que tout récemment. Le Dragon me l'a appris… » Shunrei ne disait toujours rien, elle ne savait comment amener le sujet qui l'avait fait revenir. « Tu comptes rester avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Oui… » Confia-t-elle. Dokho prit un air de désapprobation, « Shiryu est sincère avec moi ! » tenta-t-elle de se justifier, « Il m'aime vraiment et il n'est plus un danger ! »

« C'est un esprit Shunrei ! Un démon ! Comment une humaine pourrait-elle vivre avec ? » S'inquiétait le vieil homme.

« Cela a bien été possible il y a trois cent ans, pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Personne ne le saura, et tant d'années ont passées, plus personne ne se souvient de la légende des Dragons, ni même de Shiryu ! » Désira-t-elle le convaincre.

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire tes propres choix, Shunrei… » dit le vieux mage, « Et le temps des miens est révolu, lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde les barrières tomberont et Shiryu le Dragon sera libre » expliqua-t-il, « En un sens, je préfère le savoir sous la garde de ton amour que seul ruminant sa vengeance… »

« Merci maître ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, en l'étreignant avec force.

« Je n'approuve pas ta décision » dit-il, « Mon cœur de père ne peut l'accepter… » Avoua-t-il sombre, « Mais… » Un sourire en coin illumina brièvement son visage, « Même si je ne libérerais pas Shiryu de mon vivant, j'espère quand même que tu viendras me rendre visite » lui demanda-t-il gentiment, « Accompagnée de mes futurs petits-enfants. »

Shunrei rougit légèrement, à la fois embarrassée et heureuse. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne renierait l'homme qui l'avait recueilli et élevé comme sa propre fille, mais elle ne pouvait renier son cœur non plus. C'était près de Shiryu qu'il battait, qu'elle se sentait libre et heureuse et surtout aimé comme une femme doit l'être. Près de lui, elle ne connaitrait plus jamais la solitude et l'abandon de sa naissance peser sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers son amour et qu'il la vit arrivé, Shiryu s'élança vers elle et l'étreignit avec ferveur, rassuré qu'elle soit de retour.

« Recommençons Shunrei… » Lui demanda-t-il heureux, « Encore et encore… »

Ainsi, les deux éternels amants furent de nouveau réunis, saisissant cette nouvelle chance de bonheur, qui se répercuterait encore et toujours, par-delà le temps.


End file.
